Drabble Klaroline
by nightmare2054
Summary: Séries de drabble Klaroline.
1. Chapitre 1: Araméen

_Coucou tout le monde! Comme promis me revoilà avec une petite traduction Klaroline. Mais finalement, cela ne sera pas un OS mais une série de drabbles écrits par Slivka101. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ses histoires, et j'espère que ça sera pareil pour vous!_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse en compagnie du premier drabble et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! J'essaierai de publier tous les mardis._

* * *

**Araméen**

Une chose que Caroline aime chez Klaus c'est sa grande connaissance en matière de langue étrangère à travers le monde.

La plupart du temps, ils parlent anglais mais parfois ils utilisent d'autres langues. Il y en a qu'elle connaît très bien mais pour la majorité d'entre-elles, Caroline veut juste apprendre ce qu'il sait.

Quand ils ont du temps libre, ils discutent en français ce qui permet à Caroline de pratiquer la langue mais aussi parce que dans le futur, elle aimerait vivre en France.

Quand il veut la taquiner, il lui parle allemand car il sait qu'elle déteste cette langue à cause d'un très mauvais enseignant à l'école.

Quand Caroline est triste, il utilise le finnois ou le hongrois parce qu'il sait qu'elle trouve cela drôle,et quand moins d'une minute son humeur a changé.

Parfois, quand elle est en colère contre lui, il parle japonais car il sait que cela lui remémore son voyage à Tokyo et qu'elle ne peut pas rester longtemps fâchée.

Ils parlent beaucoup tchèque car Caroline a étudié les langues slaves à l'Université.

Ils parlent italien quand ils cuisinent car cela donne l'impression à la belle jeune femme d'être une meilleure cuisinière.

Klaus tente de lui apprendre l'espagnol mais bizarrement et sans aucune raison apparente, elle préfère le portugais.

Mais la langue qu'elle aime le plus c'est l'araméen. Klaus utilise l'araméen quand il rentre d'une longue journée et que Caroline est au lit, prétendant qu'elle est en colère par rapport à cela. Il lui offre à chaque fois un massage et lui murmure des mots à l'oreille. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit mais son accent semble si sexy qu'elle peut très bien l' imaginer. Et même si Caroline devient très en colère, ça ne peut pas se finir autrement qu'avec le sexe quand Klaus parle araméen. Hot hybrid sex...

* * *

_Alors vos impressions? J'attends vos reviews!_

_Nightmare 2054!_


	2. Chapitre 2: Sang

_Hello ! Je sais... J'aurais dû publier hier, c'est moche ce que j'ai fait ! A cause de moi vous avez attendu un jour de plus! Bon, j'arrête mes pitreries et je vous mets le deuxième drabble de la série. _

_Enjoy !_

_Et merci à Lea Michaelson pour sa review !_

* * *

**Sang**

Le sang est une partie de leur vie. Ce n'est pas la partie la plus essentielle car ils sont ensemble mais elle occupe tout de même une place conséquente.

Ils ont des poches de sang à la maison qu'ils boivent le soir avant d'aller au lit. Cependant Klaus a enseigné à Caroline comment boire directement à la source sans vider où blesser la victime. Elle préfère cela car elle se rend compte que les poches de sang sont utiles aux blessés dans les hôpitaux. Et puis, en buvant à partir de la veine sans perdre le contrôle elle ne blessse personne.

Mais ce qu'ils aiment le plus c'est le partage de sang. Ils se nourissent de l'autre chaque matin après le réveil et sont en accord pour dire que c'est la meilleure façon de commencer la journée.

Au début l'acte était rempli de passion, de désir. Mais au fil du temps, c'est devenu le moment tendre de leur relation. Pour eux, c'est un peu comme un baiser. Ils savent que c'est la chose la plus intime entre les vampires et qu'est-ce qui est plus intime que s'embrasser ? Ils ressentent tous les sentiments de l'autre pendant le partage de sang.

Klaus ressent l'amour pur de Caroline. Caroline ressent l'amour sans fin de Klaus.

Ils ressentent leur dévouement envers l'autre.

Klaus ressent son désir pour lui. Caroline ressent sa protection.

Ils ressentent leur confiance mutuelle.

Pour Caroline c'est leur moment privé et calme de la journée. Après s'être réveillée elle se taie,se blottit plus près de Klaus, l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres pour ensuite les déplacer vers le creux de son cou. Elle y place de légers baisers avant d'y planter ses crocs. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sent ses crocs dans son épaule. Puis après un moment calme de partage de sang, ils s'étreignent, Klaus caressant doucement Caroline.

Pour Klaus il y a plus. C'est une manière de protéger Caroline. Il sait que tant qu'elle a son sang dans son système sanguin elle est protégée contre le poison de loup-garou. Il l'a déjà vue sur son lit de mort à deux reprises à cause de cela. Sa plus grande peur serait que Caroline se fasse mordre et qu'il soit trop tard pour la sauver. Il sait que le monde est envahi de plein d'autres dangers mais s'il y a un moyen de la protéger contre l'un d'entre eux il le fera.

Et son sang est l'un de ces moyens.

* * *

_Alors? Moi j'aime bien celui là parce que je trouve le partage de sang trop mimi. J'attends vos reviews!_

_Nightmare 2054!_


	3. Chapitre 3: Célibat

_Hi everybody ! Je poste le trosième drabble de la série et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci pour vos reviews ! Au fait, j'ai posté un OS klaroline « Lie to mie» pour ceux que ça intéresse! _

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

**Le célibat**

Quand ils partent en voyage quelque part, Klaus raconte à Caroline à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant son arrivée à Mystic Falls. C'est leur façon à eux d'occuper le temps en avion ou en voiture.

« Et puis, j'ai passé 10 ans dans un monastère boudhiste au Tibet. »

« 10 ans? Au Tibet? »

« Oui, c'est un endroit sûr pour se protéger de Mikeal. Je pense que jusqu'à la fin de sa vie il n'a jamais su où j'étais. » dit Klaus en souriant.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant si longtemps? »

« J'ai vécu avec les moines. »

« Avec les moines? » demanda t-elle en riant.

« Qu'est ce que tu trouves drôle par rapport à cela? »

« Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de ton style de vie. »

« J'étais contraint de ne pas me sentir mal quand ils me donnaient leur sang. »

« Nik, je ne parle pas de sang. » dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

« Alors à quoi penses-tu, love? »

« Tu n'es pas du tout un moine. Ton mode de vie en est très loin. »

« J'ai été capable de vivre comme eux. Après 850 années d'existence, rien ne m'interdisait d'essayer de vivre à leur manière. »

« Ok, je crois en tout ce que tu m'as dit même si c'est difficile à croire mais je ne peux certainement pas croire que tu as été apte à vivre comme un moine. »

« Pourquoi pas? » questionna Klaus affichant une léger sentiment d'irritation sur son visage.

« Et bien pas d'alcool, de la nourriture simple, des lits de mauvaise qualité, pas d'argent et n'oublions pas que le célibat est de mise. »

« Et alors? »

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle pendant plus d'une journée. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai! »

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis un quart de siècle et nous avons eu au moins une relation sexuelle par jour. »

« C'est quelque chose de différent. Nous sommes un couple et c'est un acte tout à fait normal mais je suis tout à fait capable de m'abstenir quand je ne peux pas ou quand je ne veux pas. Par exemple, j'ai été à Mystic Falls pendant plus d'un an et je n'ai que très rarement contacté un fille. »

« Ne parle pas des femmes que tu avais après m'avoir rencontré, s'il te plaît! »

« Je ne parlais pas... Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée. Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas là et je vais te prouver que notre vie sexuelle très active n'est pas uniquement ma « faute ». Je vais redevenir célibataire et tout pendant que tu ne voudras pas de sexe, je t'offrirais des nouvelles paires de bottes ou un nouveau sac par jour. »

« Ca me semble juste. Prépare ton porte monnaie pour les grandes dépenses Mikealson! »

Une semaine plus tard, Caroline a obtenu trois paires de talons hauts (une Jimmy Choo noire, une Christian Louboutin et une rose Manalo Blahnik) ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de All-Star Converse, gagné après une dispute en embrassant son cou et en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise peu de temps avant minuit. « Bien, une paire en plus mais rien de trop cher ! Ce n'est que le quatrième jour !» avait t-il dit.

Le _célibat_ n'était rien pour Caroline.

* * *

_Alors ? Moi je l'ai trouvé sympa et marrant !_

_Nightmare 2054 !_


	4. Chapitre 4: Dortoir

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le quatrième drabble Klaroline et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait plasir de savoir que mes traductions plaisent._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dortoir**

Ils ont commencé à être en couple l'été qui précédait sa dernière année à l'université. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal puisque Caroline voulait finir ses études et que Klaus était obligé de passer la plupart de son temps à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Ils ont dû s'organiser pour les visites : elle venait à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour Noël ainsi que pendant les vacances de printemps et Klaus lui avait promis de passer certains week-end en sa compagnie.

Les week-end les meilleurs étaient quand ils n'étaient pas à Mystic Falls. En effet, quand Caroline venait dans sa ville natale elle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa mère ce qui réduisait leurs moments, déjà si courts à deux. Alors que quand ils séjournaient à l'université, ils pouvaient profiter de chaque seconde ensemble. Quand Klaus était à la Nouvelle-Orléans,ils se téléphonaient et s'envoyaient des textos mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Klaus lui rendait visite plus souvent qu'elle ne l'espérait mais c'était à chaque fois des visites surprises. La plupart du temps, Caroline ouvrait la porte du dortoir et il était là, à l'intérieur. Parfois, quand elle se préparait à aller se coucher elle entendait frapper ou quand elle revenait des cours elle entrait et Klaus se trouvait nonchalement allongé sur son lit. Il y avait même des fois où il la rejoignait secrètement durant ses cours.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais quand tu viens? » lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'ils étaint tous deux étendus sur le lit, la tête de la jeune femme reposant sur la poitrine de son amant.

« Si tu savais toutes les fois où j'étais en route pour venir et où j'ai été obligé de rentrer à la Nouvelle-Orléans tu ne serais pas contente. Et puis, je croyais que tu aimais les surprises. »

« Oui, mais cela serait mieux que je sache quand tu es dans la même ville que moi, comme ça nous pourrions être ensemble tout le temps. D'ailleurs, cette situation ne te fait pas peur? »

« Peur? Pourquoi? Au contraire je m'en réjouis. A vrai dire, avant que nous soyons ensemble j'avais imaginé plusieurs plans mais je n'avais pas prévu que nous passerions notre première année en tant que couple dans un dortoir. »

« Tu pensais à notre première année? » dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr, et non seulement je réfléchissais à notre première année mais également à notre avenir commun. » lui dit t- en embrassant doucement le sommet de sa tête.

« Et je peux te demander ce que tu concevais pour nous? »

« Je pensais te montrer tout ce que le monde a à offrir pour ensuite aller passer des vacances à Hawai et enfin t'emmener dans tous les endroits où tu voudrais aller. Cependant, les affaires à la Nouvelle-Orléans ne se déroulent pas comme je le souhaitais et tu m'as donné une chance bien plus tôt que je ne l'espérais. »

« Cela sonne bien. Mais tu préfères attendre plus longtemps pour moi et pour ce « perfect time » ou passer dès maintenant du temps avec moi mais dans un dortoir et pour m'aider avec mes examens? »

« Tu sais quoi? Pour le moment, ton dortoir est l'endroit le plus parfait au monde. »

* * *

_Voila! Alors ce drabble, il était comment? J'attends vos commentaires!_

_Nightmare 2054!_


	5. Chapitre 5: Eternité

_Bonjour ! Je reviens pour vous publier le nouveau drabble en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait ultra plasir :D_

_Bonne lecture _!

* * *

**Éternité  
**

Caroline sait ce que signifie l'éternité mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas en avoir peur à certain moment. Surtout quand ils descendent en ville et que Klaus se comporte de la même façon qu'à Mystic Falls.

« Et nous y revoilà ! Je te l'ai dit une centaine de fois: je ne vais pas changer ! Ils ont besoin de recevoir une leçon sur le respect ! »

« Mais tu es différent avec moi ! »

« Non, je suis seulement doux et gentil avec les personnes qui le méritent. J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça ! »

« C'est intéressant parce que je suis la seule personne avec qui tu es doux et attentionné ! »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre qui mérite cette attention de ma part ! Ils voulaient te faire du mal alors je leur est donné une leçon ! »

« Comment peux-tu être persuadé qu'ils me voulaient du mal ? »

« Parce que depuis que je suis revenu ici, ils complotent contre moi ! »

Après des disputes comme celle-ci, le scénario est toujours le même.

Caroline fait ses valises et part loin. La plupart du temps elle s'installe chez lui ou plutôt chez eux au manoir à Mystic Falls. Cela lui permet de se retrouver seule et de réfléchir à la situation, de faire le point.

Au bout de la dixième évasion, Klaus cesse de l'appeler. C'est seulement après une semaine écoulée, qu'il compose son numéro parce qu'il sait qu'il lui faut ce laps de temps avant de répondre à ses appels et à ses textos.

Pendant les six premiers jours, elle regarde la télévision tout en mangeant de la malbouffe et en se demandant si elle est capable de supporter cela toute une éternité. Le dernier jour de la semaine, elle décide d'aller au bar s'interdisant de penser à ce qui lui ronge l'esprit depuis six jours. Après tout, il y a toujours plein d'hommes qui la désirent. Ils font n'importe quoi pour lui offrir un verre mais elle ne reste pas plus d'une heure car ils n'ont rien de Klaus.

Oui il est manipulateur, agressif et implacable avec ses ennemis mais elle connaît son meilleur côté. En rentrant au manoir, avec le souvenir du comportement stupide des hommes envers elle, elle voit un bouquet de roses blanches qui l'attend dans sa chambre... Le lendemain matin, Caroline est de retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Après plusieurs siècles passés ensemble, Caroline n'a plus peur de l'éternité et elle sait s'adapter aux nombreuses facettes de Klaus. Mais une fois tous les cinq ans, elle fait une crise et part pendant un temps car elle sait qu'ils ont tous deux besoin d'espace et d'être seuls.

Ils veulent être ensemble durant toute l'éternité mais ce n'est pas sain de passer chaque jour de celle-ci ensemble.

* * *

_Alors, il était comment celui là ? J'attends vos reviews !_

_Nightmare 2054 :)_


	6. Chapitre 6: Famille

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis à jour cette suite de drabble. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais en publier deux aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont et je remercie encore tous les gens qui me laissent des reviews. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas. Les critiques font toujours progresser_:D

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Famille**

Caroline se réveilla dans un lit vide. Cela n'avait rien d'étrange puisqu'elle pouvait entendre Klaus dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange, c'est que ce n'était ni leur lit ni leur chambre à coucher. Elle se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient de retour à Mystic Falls. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la sortit de ses pensées.

« Ma sœur, quelle surprise.»

« Où étais-tu hier ?! »

« Tu peux constater que je suis en pyjama, debout dans la cuisine de Mystic Falls, ce qui te permet de conclure que je suis revenu ici.» Caroline l'entendit ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Nous avions mis en place un plan et toi, tu me quittes ainsi qu'Elijah ! C'était notre chance de battre enfin Marcel ! » Rebekah semblait vraiment très énervée.

« Tu es âgée de mille ans, je pense que tu peux facilement faire face à quelques jeunes vampires. Et puis, il y aura une autre chance, petite sœur. »

« Nous pourrions mourir ! »

« N'exagère pas Rebekah, c'est presque impossible de nous tuer. De plus, j'ai laissé un message afin de te prévenir que je me retirais du plan. Et puis, Caroline avait besoin de moi. » Caroline entendit un objet qu'on mettait dans le micro-ondes.

« Elle pouvait y aller avec Matt ! Au dernière nouvelle, ils étaient encore amis ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? C'était l'enterrement de sa mère, Rebekah ! »

« Et c'était notre chance de récupérer la Nouvelle-Orléans. Où est passé le fameux « la famille avant tout ! » ? Je suppose que je ne passe pas avant Caroline ! »

« Caroline est de la famille ! Nous pouvons combattre Marcel la semaine prochaine. Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, tu peux partir ou bien rester mais arrête de faire des scènes ! »

Klaus est entré quelques secondes plus tard, deux tasses de sang à la main.

« Elle t'a réveillée, n'est-ce pas ? » Il déposa les tasses sur la table de chevet et s'assit à côté de Caroline.

« Non, j'étais déjà éveillée. Tu aurais dû rester à la Nouvelle-Orléans si tu avais des affaires à régler avec Marcel. »

« Nous sommes dans cette guerre depuis assez longtemps et elle peut attendre quelques jours. Tu avais besoin de moi et je t'ai promis que je serai toujours là pour toi. » Klaus passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

« Merci. » dit-elle en laissant apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Tu es la bienvenue, sweetheart. J'ai apporté du sang, tu n'en veux pas un peu ? »

Caroline but une gorgée de sang et pendant un certain temps apprécia la chaleur de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

« Tu pensais vraiment cela ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quand, tu as dit à Rebekah que je faisais partie de la famille. »

« Est-ce que cela est vraiment nécessaire de le demander après 30 ans ? »

« Je sais que tu m'aimes mais 30 ans ce n'est rien pour toi et j'ai le sentiment que tu dis ça à cause de ma mère, à cause de sa mort. »

« Caroline, je t'ai aimée pendant plus de cinq ans et lorsque tu es venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans je pensais que la chose la plus importante pour moi était ma famille. Mais quand je t'ai vue debout au milieu de la place, me disant que tu m'aimais tout a changé. Tu es devenue ma famille la plus proche et je savais, en cet instant, que rien n'était plus important pour moi que toi. »

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, une seule personne était plus importante que toi et depuis Vendredi tu es ma seule famille. Donc s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas. »

Klaus essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. « Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas ta seule famille. Il y a Rebekah, Elijah et tes amis de Mystic Falls. Mais je peux te promettre que je ne te quitterai jamais parce que cette famille restera unie. »

« Pour toujours.» chuchota Caroline.

* * *

_Alors ? Moi, je le trouve très émouvant, j'attends vos avis et voici tout de suite le deuxième drabble dans la même journée ! Ouais, je fais fort !_

_Nightmare 2054 !_


	7. Chapitre 7: Jeux

_Comme promis voici le deuxième. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Jeux**

Klaus était assis au bar, buvant un bourbon avec Marcel quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressentit un douleur dans l'épaule gauche.

« C'est quoi le problème avec toi ?!»

« Caroline, quelle belle surprise de te voir ici.» dit-il en sortant le pieu en bois de son épaule.

« Est-ce que tu pensais que je n'allais jamais être au courant ?»

« Je ne suis pas bien sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles, love. »

« Arrête de jouer à tes jeux Klaus. Je sais que tu as couché avec Haley ! Oh mon Dieu, dire que je croyais toutes les conneries que tu m'as dites après l'obtention du diplôme ! Je te hais ! Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire tomber ! » dit-elle en se retournant avant de quitter l'endroit.

« Wouah, qu'est ce que c'était que ça mon pote ? » demanda Marcel.

« Rien, juste une vieille amie.»

« Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être rien et les paroles de la belle blonde semblent t'avoir énervé.»

« Et bien, je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas eu le béguin pour elle mais en voyant la scène qu'elle a fait, je suis content de vivre comme un moine. Que dirais-tu d'un bon scotch ? » demanda t-il tout en ordonnant deux verres.

OooOooOoo

Klaus pénétra dans son manoir trois heures plus tard. Il claqua violemment la porte puis se dirigea dans son étude où il se versa un autre verre avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il était assis là depuis quelques minutes quand il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« Tu savais que je ne le pensais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais » dit-il avant de sourire quand Caroline s'installa sur ses genoux tout en l'enlaçant. « Cela n'était pas agréable à entendre quand tu m'as dit que tu me détestais.»

« Tu sais que je t'aime et que ça fait partie du jeu pour faire tomber Marcel. » dit-elle avant de l'embrassser.

« Il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète: nous sommes ensemble depuis un mois et tu es déjà en train de jouer à mes jeux qui ne sont pas sans danger. »

« Durant toute ma vie de vampire j'ai joué à une sorte de jeu et souvent à ton encontre. C'est ma façon de m'excuser pour cela. D'ailleurs, j'aime t'aider avec tes jeux. » elle lui montra un sourire des plus chaleureux puis l'embrassa une fois de plus.

« Comment puis-je être si chanceux ? » dit-il en parsemant son cou de baisers. « Tu sais quoi, en y repensant, tes paroles ne me font pas tellement mal. Mais l'enjeu à l'épaule c'est autre chose.» dit Klaus lui faisant un visage de chiot.

« Y-a t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour y remédier ? » dit-elle avec un visage coupable.

« J'ai entendu parler de certains jeux qui sont joués au lit. Après, les gens se sentent beaucoup mieux.» répondit t-il lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Caroline était déjà debout devant la porte. « Vraiment ? Je pense que nous devrions essayer.» Klaus entendit Caroline dans la chambre et il pouvait parier qu'il avait entendu sa robe tomber au sol. Il n'a pas tenu une seconde et il a rejoint sa belle avec sa vitesse vampirique.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi je l'ai trouvé so cute !_ _J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Nightmare 2054 !_


End file.
